


Chloe Decker's Personal Prom

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Dancing, ah well just keep writing, based on 3x15 spoilers, cheek kisses are so underrated, don't risk your life for a punch glass kids, high school poppycock speculation, i doubt i got much right but oh well, i tried to be more detailed but it's a struggle for me, just a fun little oneshot, not as closely edited as my other works, we'll find out on monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: After learning that Chloe never got to go to any dances in high school Lucifer decides to surprise her by throwing Chloe her own personal prom at Lux.Based on Lucifer 3x15 High School Poppycock spoilers and speculation





	Chloe Decker's Personal Prom

“Lucifer, what are we doing here?” Chloe asked as they rode the elevator up to Lux. They had just caught the killer of a best-selling author by going undercover at her high school reunion and were still in their formalwear. Chloe wanted nothing more than to go home, pour herself a nice glass of wine, and forget about today. Working so closely with Lucifer had brought up some old feelings that she thought she had gotten over but apparently, they were just hiding under the surface, just waiting to be awoken. 

Lucifer went above and beyond to help solve the case, posing as “Todd” and getting information out of suspects that led to the killer’s arrest. Chloe had forgotten how much fun she had working with him when he wasn’t being a narcissistic, egomaniacal jackass. 

After the killer was arrested, Chloe was about to get in her car and leave but Lucifer insisted that she accompany him back to Lux and that he had a surprise waiting for her there. 

“Patience, detective, we’re almost there. Now close your eyes” he instructed.

“Seriously?” she protested but obliged.

“No peeking” Lucifer said as he walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes to make sure she wouldn’t ruin the surprise. Chloe gasped slightly when she felt his warm hands on her face but Lucifer either didn’t notice or decided not to comment on it. Chloe heard the elevator doors ding, announcing that they’d reached their destination, and Lucifer proceeded to usher her forward, guiding her so she wouldn’t trip over any of the furniture.

When they reached the center of the penthouse, Lucifer dropped his hands and told Chloe to open her eyes.

“Ta-da!” he exclaimed in glee, “what do you think?”

Chloe slowly did a 360 of the room, taking in the sight before her. Lucifer’s penthouse was set up like a high school dance. All the furniture was cleared out to the edges of the room with a makeshift dance floor in the middle. There were tables with finger foods and a punch bowl to one side and a photo booth on the other. Lucifer had even hung streamers from the ceiling and a giant banner that read ‘Chloe Decker’s Personal Prom!’. 

“Lucifer, what is all this?” she asked, despite already having a hunch.

“Well, the other day you said that you never got to go to any of your school dances so I decided to take it upon myself to fix that. It might not be a smelly high school gym, but I hope it will suffice.” 

“It’s perfect, thank you, but you didn’t have to do this” she said, still gazing around.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You deserve to experience prom, detective, it’s an American rite of passage and it’s sinful that you’ve never gone before; or at least that’s what all the movies say.” 

Lucifer had watched several high school chick flicks in preparation for their case. He didn’t understand the appeal of high school dances at first and had only ever seen them used as a torture method in hell but after watching half a dozen movies about it, he was sold on the concept.

The dancing, the underage drinking, and the post-prom sex were all right up Lucifer’s alley and he wanted Chloe to get a chance to experience a high school dance so after she told him in passing that she had never been, he set his plan in motion to give her the best prom ever. 

“What do you say, detective? Shall we start with the photo booth?” he suggested. Chloe was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn’t even form a proper sentence so she just nodded and walked with him over to the photo booth.

They took so many pictures that Chloe lost track. Some of the pictures were serious and some were goofy. They printed duplicates of the ones that they really liked so that both Chloe and Lucifer could have a copy. Lucifer even got a few full-sized prints and claimed that he was going to frame them. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat at his words and she started thinking about all the places where he could put a framed picture of them around the penthouse. 

When they finally got tired of taking pictures, they exited the photo booth and wandered towards the dance floor. Lucifer pulled a small remote from his jacket pocket and pressed a button. Immediately, the lights dimmed and a slow dance song came on.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, extending his hand to her. Chloe smiled and did everything she could to suppress the blush that she could feel flooding her cheeks. She grabbed his outstretched hand and let him pull her in closer. Chloe tried to maintain a respectable distance between their bodies, she really did, but as the song progressed, she felt herself drifting closer and closer to his warm chest. Like a planet being sucked into a star’s gravitational pull, there was nothing she could do to resist it, and the scary part was, she didn’t want to.

Chloe rested her head under his chin, her arms wrapped around Lucifer’s slender waist and gently swayed to the music, not wanting this moment to end.

“Are you having fun?” he asked her after a few songs. His chest rumbled when he spoke the words and the vibration against the side of Chloe’s head brought her back to reality. She blinked a few times to recover before speaking.

“I’ll admit, I’m not having an awful time” 

“So do you regret not going to your high school dances?”

“No, because this is way better than any high school dance could ever be. No lines for the photo booth, no teachers or parent chaperones and no sweaty teenagers trying to do the sprinkler or the funky chicken” Lucifer chuckled at her remarks and then, without thinking Chloe continued, “besides, none of the guys at my high school could ever compare to you.”

Lucifer was taken aback by the compliment and for once, he was left speechless. In that moment, with the dim light illuminating his lips just right and a soft song about falling slowly playing in the background, Chloe began to lean in to kiss him but before their lips could meet, Chloe’s brain finally caught up with what she was doing and jerked back from him, realizing the mistake she was about to make.

“Uh, I, I need some air” she managed to get out before fleeing to his balcony. Lucifer was so dumbfounded by what just happened he just stood there and watched her go.

Chloe stood out on the penthouse balcony looking over the beautiful LA skyline, trying to figure out what she was thinking, trying to kiss Lucifer back there. She was over her feelings for Lucifer, they were just friends now. Maybe something could’ve happened between them last year but then he ran off to Vegas and came back married so he clearly wasn’t interested in pursuing anything more with her either. Just when Chloe was convinced that they had both moved on, he goes and does a big gesture like decorating his penthouse to give her the high school dance experience she never had. 

Chloe thought that she was interested in Marcus now and her brain told her that he would be a much safer choice than Lucifer; much more predictable and reliable, but apparently, her heart wasn’t on the same page, otherwise it wouldn’t be fluttering at the thought of kissing the man inside. 

Chloe didn’t know how long she stood there staring over the city and mulling over her feelings but eventually, Lucifer came out with a glass of punch in each hand.

“I, uh, realized that you hadn’t tried the punch yet and thought you might want to” he said awkwardly, unsure if she wanted his company or not.

“I’d love some, thank you” she said as she took one of the glasses.

“I made it myself, it’s got pineapple, orange, and passion fruit juice and rum, of course” he said with a smile.

“Mmm, it’s actually pretty good” she admitted.

“I should bloody well hope I know how to mix a drink, it’s not as if I own a bar or anything” he teased.

Chloe laughed and teased him back, which devolved into their usual banter. This was good. Chloe could handle this; their back and forth teasing that never went anywhere serious, she was used to that. It was safe territory. 

They talked and sipped on their drinks for a while until the punch was gone. Chloe set her empty glass on the balcony railing’s edge and accepted when Lucifer offered to get her another glass. 

Lucifer returned with a new glass of punch and Chloe went to grab her empty glass to exchange with him but she accidently knocked it off the ledge and it began to tumble towards the streets below. The next events happened almost simultaneously. Chloe leaned over the balcony railing to try to grab her cup before it could get out of reach but the railing that she was leaning on had taken a beating from Cain and Amenadiel’s fight last week and the loosened screws finally gave way under her weight, sending Chloe tumbling after her glass. 

“Chloe!” Lucifer shouted after her, immediately dropping the punch glass and unfurling his wings. He jumped after Chloe and quickly caught up to her, catching her in his arms and flapping his powerful wings to take them back up to the balcony. He safely deposited Chloe on her feet and tucked away his wings all before the punch hit the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked hesitantly, not sure how much she saw in such a brief amount of time. The human brain is great at filling in blanks with what logically makes the most sense, even if that’s not how things really are, and Chloe’s brain was no different.

“Uh yeah, I think so, I’m just a little dizzy. It’s weird, I just had this sensation like I was falling but I must’ve imagined it” she said, holding her hand to her head to stop the world from spinning. Lucifer considered telling her the truth that very moment; about him, about everything but he decided against it. He wanted her to enjoy tonight and not ruin it by changing the way she sees the world forever. “I’ll be okay, I think I just had too much punch” she rationalized, trying to come up with something to explain what just happened.

“Alright, why don’t you come inside and sit down” he said, taking her hand to guide her back into the penthouse. She allowed him to guide her to his couch and took a seat. 

Once Chloe had recovered, Lucifer offered to drive her home, insisting that she shouldn’t get behind the wheel in her state. She agreed and didn’t protest when he took off his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders. 

Lucifer arrived at Chloe’s apartment and opened the car door for her, walking her up to the front door. She started to shrug off his jacket to give it back to him when he said, “keep it, you can get it back to me later.” Chloe smiled and wrapped the jacket around her tighter.

“Thank you for tonight, Lucifer. I had a great time and it was really sweet of you to do all that for me” she said as they stood together outside her door.

“You’re welcome,” he said sincerely. “I’m grateful that I got to go to prom with you, detective, and for what it’s worth, you would’ve won prom queen we hadn’t left early.”

“Ah bummer, I guess we’ll just have to go again next year” she joked, but knew that Lucifer would absolutely do it all over again if she asked. Chloe unlocked her front door and was just about to go inside when she decided to do something impulsive. She stood up on her tip toes as high as she could go, grabbed the front of Lucifer’s dress shirt and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Lucifer” she said as she pulled away from him and went inside.

“Goodnight, detective” Lucifer said quietly to the closed door, touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him while smiling. 

Lucifer would tell Chloe the truth soon. He knew that it was past time to tell her but he was glad that she didn’t find out tonight because if she did, it would have tainted the good memories they made together, but now he got to tell her on his terms. 

Chloe would know the truth soon enough but for now, Lucifer was just happy to have given the detective a memorable night. Perhaps this high school poppycock wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
